


Wrapped up in You.

by Kogan_Larry_Shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogan_Larry_Shipper/pseuds/Kogan_Larry_Shipper
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Wrap/ Unwrap





	Wrapped up in You.

"Lou! Harry! It's your turn!" Emerald eyes met ocean ones, both furrowing their brows, eyes filled with determination. They had never met before but they both knew they were gonna win. Harry grabbed the roll of wrapping paper, taping the flat edge down on Louis' tummy. The buzzer went off and he began running around his small partner, wrapping every inch of the boy so nothing but tuffs of hair and blue eyes can be seen by the time the paper is gone. They exchange numbers, smiling like they had won, even though they placed second. The rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun! I hope to participate in more!


End file.
